


30 day otp challenge- Klance version

by joahdun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: 30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE-KLANCE:1. Getting lost somewhere2. Pet names3. Patching each other up4. Hospital visits5. Scar worship6. Making fun of each other7. A death of someone close8. Sleeping in9. Hugging10. Watching the other sleep11. Drawing each other12. Having a lazy day13. In a fairytale14. Geeking out over something15. Teaching the other how to do something16. Needing each other17. Washing something18. One of them is sick19. Spoiling one another20. Shopping together21. Buying flowers for each other22. Competing23. Being old together24. Dealing with children25. Trying to seduce one another26. Interacting with family members27. Moving in together28. Falling in love29. Doing chores around the house30. Pillow talk





	1. Getting lost somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Am i done with my other 30 day otp challenge. no.  
> will i start this anyways? hell yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry it's short i didn't even think this through properly pha

"This is all your fault," Lance grumbled as they walked down the street, looking for the nearest store still open at 2 in the morning. 

Keith groaned loudly, rubbing his arms. "How is it my fault? You should have been paying attention."  
"How was I supposed to know that we would miss our bus stop by seven miles?" His boyfriend whined for the millionth time, grating on the smaller boy's nerves. 

"For the record, I am just as tired as you are, and secondly, would you _please _stop wailing? You're not five." Keith snapped, and Lance went quiet for a few blissful moments.__

__"My feet hurt."_ _

___Seriously? Hadn't he just asked him to stop complaining? ____ _

____"What do you want me to do, give you a piggyback ride?" Keith asked mockingly, but was instantly filled with regret when Lance's face lit up and he began nodding wildly._ _ _ _

____"Lance..." He began, but as he stared at Lance's smile his resolve slowly faded and he sighed in defeat. "Get on," He said, gesturing to his back and not even seconds later a familiar weight jumped onto his back and he groaned quietly, his feet sobbing at him to stop but he plowed on, looking with renewed passion for an open store._ _ _ _


	2. Pet names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my laptop just broke but i fixed it not even ten minutes later but im still panicked lmao

"Hey sweetheart, could you get me the ice cream from the fridge?"  
Lance was about to get up when the sentence registered in his head and he froze, before turning to look at Keith. He hadn't even reacted, just sat there staring at the TV like nothing had happened. 

Internally screaming and fighting a rising blush, Lance stumbled towards the kitchen to rest his burning face against the fridge door. 

He began to grin as soon as he was out of eye's sight, only moving at Keith's, "Lance, I want my ice cream!"

_______________________

Morning jogs were something Keith tried to input into his daily life ever since he was young. It was a time for him to just run, and think about nothing but the next step, especially on tough days when he felt particularly down. 

So when he started dating Lance, the Cuban had been roped into his morning routine as well, and despite his many protests and complaints, he religiously went every day with Keith. 

One morning, they were out for an early jog around five in the morning. It was still rather dark, spring was just around the corner, when suddenly he heard a loud thud and a pained cry. Keith whirled around, only to see Lance on the ground, groaning as he clutched his leg. 

"Holy crap love, are you okay?" Slipped out of his mouth, and in seconds he was kneeling next to his boyfriend, trying to get him to pry his long fingers off of his also (annoyingly) long leg. When he got no response, Keith looked up to see Lance blushing darkly and looking anywhere but him. 

What he said registered, and he felt his face heat up. "That's not even the point right now you dork," He argued flustered, and was met with a round of Lance's snickers. "Oh my god, you're insufferable," He groaned, dropping his head on the taller boy's knee, which he instantly regretted when a loud yelp was emitted. 

"Sorry, sorry," He rushed out, and began to pull up Lance's pant leg. 

"hey Keith?"

"Yeah?'

"I love you."

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asksmwdkemcjdcn i dont want to write this anymore hhhhhh


End file.
